Premier Noël
by Wonderinn
Summary: OS dérivé de ma fanfic "Le prince dragon", relatant le tout premier Noël de Sakyo avec ses deux papas. Au programme : du fluff, du fluff, encore un peu de fluff, des moments en famille et beaucoup d'amour ! Joyeux Noël à tous *3*


**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Merry Christmas ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouaiiiis, vive les cadeaux et les repas qui durent 4H minimum ! _**

**_Moi : Comme vous l'avez lu dans le résumé, cette année mon OS de Noël dérive d'une de mes fics ! Aujourd'hui, je vous offre le hors-série spécial Noël du prince dragon ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Le taux de fluff explose complètement._**

**_Kyoya : Super, un OS de Noël super niais ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Ta gueule Kyo, retourne bouffer des sablés au lieu de râler ! _**

**_Chris : Mais y en a plus ! _**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Allez, on ne s'éternise pas ! Disclaimers ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Profitez bien de tout ce fluff, et de vos cadeaux aujourd'hui ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouaiiiis…_**

**_Moi : Kyo tu me gonfles ! -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Je suis quand même très bizarre ! J'adore faire le père de Kyoya gentil, mais j'adore aussi faire de lui un gros connard ! L'entredeux ? Je connais pas ! XD  
Si tu veux la recette exacte de la charlotte au chocolat, j'peux te la filer hein XDD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah tu vas voir, comme cet OS se passe plus tard que ma fic, Sakyo a maintenant un réveil ! XD  
Les autres enfants sont dans des mains sûres maintenant, il n'y a plus à s'en faire ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà une autre fic en tête pour remplacer le prince dragon ! n_n  
Héhé, on a pas fini d'entendre parler de l'adoption légale de Sakyo ! Oui, je tease totalement ! XD  
P.S : Je me tape des barres à imaginer que Monoma lit des trucs genre Tintin ! Son inner Todoroki doit être perturbé par Mirio ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Coucou Marimo ! X) Zoro : Ta gueule. Law : Salut. Moi : Bah ? Traffy ? Kiddou ? Vous êtes revenus ? Kidd : Juste pour Noël. Après on retourne buter Maldeka, parce que ça commence à bien faire ! Moi : J'imagine qu'une trêve, c'est mieux que rien ! XD)_**

* * *

Le mois de décembre. Dès qu'on vous dit « décembre », les mêmes images vous reviennent en tête : la neige, les feux de cheminée, les chocolats chauds, mais surtout la merveilleuse fête de Noël. À MetalBey City, le mois de décembre se rapproche de plus en plus justement. Les températures chutent, les arbres sont maintenant presque entièrement dénudés et les habitants de la ville portuaire commencent doucement à ressortir les doudounes, les gros manteaux, les écharpes, les bonnets et les gants. Dans une maison d'un paisible quartier résidentiel, une petite famille pas comme les autres vit sa petite vie de tous les jours. Oui, cette petite famille, c'est celle de Ryuga, Kyoya et Sakyo. Les températures commençant à passer sous la barre des 10°C, le chauffage au sol de la maison est activée. Voulant en profiter, Sakyo est installé par terre, allongé sur le carrelage avec un livre ouvert devant lui.

-**Mon ange, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester là ? **Lui demande Kyoya, et ça doit être la troisième fois. **C'est pas vraiment confortable le carrelage… Tu veux pas un coussin au moins ? **

-**Non dad, c'est gentil mais je suis bien ici, **répond le petit garçon sans lever la tête de son bouquin.

-**Bon, si tu le dis, **dit le vert en haussant les épaules.

-**Je te jure Kyo, à en croire la télé c'est Noël demain ! **S'exclame Ryuga, assis sur le canapé à côté de son compagnon.

-**C'est bientôt le mois de décembre, c'est comme ça chaque année chéri, **ricane le lion. **La hype de Noël grimpe pendant tout le mois de décembre !**

-**Noël ? **Demande la petite voix curieuse de Sakyo. **On va le fêter ?**

Ryuga et Kyoya tournent alors la tête vers leur fils et le regardent avec un air légèrement surpris. Cependant, leur air surpris s'efface rapidement. Leur petit garçon a passé toute sa vie dans un orphelinat horrible jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'adoptent, il n'a sûrement jamais fêté Noël. Les deux amants échangent un rapide regard puis soupirent tous les deux discrètement. Depuis le temps que Sakyo vit avec eux, ils ont désormais tendance à légèrement oublier son passé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils aiment se rappeler. Kyoya fait signe à son fils de venir près de lui et le prend sur ses genoux une fois que le petit garçon arrive à côté du canapé.

-**Bien sûr qu'on va le fêter mon ange, **dit l'adolescent en passant une main dans les cheveux rouges et fins de son fils.

-**J'ai jamais fêté Noël… **soupire Sakyo. **On l'a jamais fêté à l'orphelinat. On passait juste un mois de décembre qui ressemblait à tous les autres mois.**

-**Eh bien alors, cette année ce sera ton premier Noël mon ange, **rétorque Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Tu vas voir, ce sera…bah, j'ai envie de dire magique, même si ça fait guimauve. **

-**Ce sera Noël comme dans les livres ? **Demande le petit garçon avec des étoiles qui commencent à naître dans ses yeux. **Avec des décorations et des cadeaux ? **

-**Mais oui mon ange, bien sûr, **lui répond Kyoya en souriant légèrement à son tour. **Il y aura tout ce que tu as pu voir dans tes livres. Un sapin, plein de décorations, et évidemment que tu auras des cadeaux. Tu auras même un calendrier de l'Avent.**

-**Un calendrier de l'Avent ? C'est quoi ?**

-**C'est un calendrier avec 25 cases, du 1****er**** décembre au 25 décembre. Habituellement, il y a un chocolat dans chaque case, et chaque jour tu manges un chocolat. C'est pour patienter jusqu'à Noël. **

-**Woaah ! Ça a l'air tellement bien ! Je pourrai vraiment en avoir un ? **

-**Si on te le dit, mon ange, **glousse un peu l'empereur dragon, attendri par l'enthousiasme de son fils.

Les étoiles dans les yeux de Sakyo se multiplient alors et le petit garçon se serre contre ses parents, heureux de pouvoir fêter son tout premier Noël auprès d'eux.

Le soir venu, et une fois leur fils couché, Ryuga et Kyoya regagnent leur lit à leur tour, de plutôt bonne humeur de par l'enthousiasme et la gaieté de leur petit garçon à l'idée de fêter Noël. Ils aiment bien Noël eux aussi, mais en sont assez détachés. Un bon repas avec leurs familles et quelques cadeaux, ça leur convenait parfaitement. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont leur fils, eh bien la donne a un peu changé.

-**Décembre sera bientôt là, va falloir ressortir les décos de Noël, **ricane Kyoya en se glissant sous les draps.

-**Ouais, je sais, **lui répond le blanc avec un sourire en coin. **C'est ma mère qui les gardait pour moi, on va devoir aller les chercher. **

-**Je sais pas pourquoi, je parie que papa va acheter le sapin à notre place dès qu'il se rappellera que cette année, on est pas que tous les deux, **soupire le lion.

-**Si ça fait plaisir à ton père, **réplique Ryuga en gloussant légèrement. **C'est vrai que contrairement à mes parents, les tiens ne se contentent pas d'un sapin synthétique. **

-**Bah c'est sympa les sapins naturels, ça sent bon et c'est plus joli, mais quand ils perdent leurs aiguilles c'est bien chiant !**

-**Rooooh, faut passer l'aspirateur après quoi ! Juste…imagine le bonheur de Sakyo quand il verra le sapin et toutes les décos à mettre dessus.**

-**Nan mais si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi…**

Les deux amants rigolent discrètement, ne voulant pas réveiller leur fils, puis s'embrassent rapidement avant de se coucher. Ils vont passer des semaines énergiques à partir de maintenant, mais ça vaut tellement le coup qu'ils ne risquent pas de râler. Pour une fois.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques jours ont passé, et enfin décembre est arrivé. Autant dire que ce matin, Sakyo est le premier réveillé. Le sapin est dans le salon depuis la veille, mais c'est aujourd'hui, 1er décembre, qu'il va devenir un véritable sapin de Noël ! Tout excité, le petit garçon sort de son lit, ouvre ses volets puis éteint sa lampe avant de se diriger vers son calendrier de l'Avent. C'est un calendrier en bois majoritairement rouge et blanc avec une forme de maison, même s'il est plutôt plat. Chacune des cases est une petite porte avec un dessin dessus. Le dessin du 21 décembre est un flocon, car c'est le jour du passage officiel à l'hiver, et celui du 25 est évidemment un Père Noël. Il aime d'autant plus ce calendrier qu'en fait, il se trouve que c'était le calendrier de son papa, que sa mamie Sonya avait gardé précieusement. Sautillant joyeusement sur place, Sakyo inaugure le calendrier et ouvre la première case pour récupérer son premier chocolat. Tout un mois comme ça, ça le rend vraiment euphorique. Ça va être le plus beau mois de sa vie.

Après avoir dégusté son petit chocolat, le petit garçon jette un œil à son réveil. 9H ? Zut, ses parents ne sont probablement pas encore réveillés… Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire alors pendant ce temps-là ? Il ne peut toujours pas prendre son petit-déjeuner tout seul, il n'atteint toujours pas les placards, sauf en montant sur le plan de travail, mais ça c'est toujours non. Il est tellement excité, il a vraiment envie de faire quelque chose. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pense, peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de dessiner le sapin dans le salon tant qu'il n'est pas encore décoré ? Pour son niveau en dessin, ce serait un bon exercice, et ça le ferait patienter jusqu'au réveil de ses parents. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Sakyo prend donc son carnet à dessin, rangé dans son étagère avec ses bouquins, attrape son critérium qu'il laisse trainer sur son bureau et sort de sa chambre sans faire de bruits. À en juger par le silence régnant dans la maison, effectivement, ses parents dorment toujours. Discrètement, le petit garçon descend au rez-de-chaussée et laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage en voyant le sapin trônant dans le salon, près de la télévision. C'est un sapin assez grand, il doit faire deux mètres de haut et il a une belle circonférence.

Tout content, Sakyo s'allonge à plat ventre sur le sol, chauffé comme tout le temps vu les températures, et ouvre son carnet de dessin. Depuis le temps qu'il l'a, les dessins commencent à s'y accumuler. Des dessins assez simplistes, mais des dessins très bien réalisés pour un enfant de huit ans. Le petit garçon prend du temps sur chaque dessin pour qu'il soit beau, et plus le temps passe, plus il se retrouve inspiré par des choses du quotidien, comme son dad. Tranquillement, il commence à dessiner le sapin, même s'il galère légèrement. Pour l'instant, il n'a dessiné que des arbres à feuilles, les épines d'un sapin c'est plus compliqué. Il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois, effaçant puis redessinant la base du sapin. Le temps file à toute vitesse sans que le petit garçon ne s'en rende compte, trop absorbé par son dessin. Une demi-heure plus tard donc, Ryuga et Kyoya se réveillent à leur tour. Comme tous les matins, leur premier réflexe est de s'embrasser, puis ils se lèvent pour aller réveiller leur fils. Évidemment, qu'elle n'est pas leur surprise de constater que la porte de sa chambre est ouverte et les volets relevés. Les deux descendent donc, à la recherche de leur petit garçon, et se retrouvent très attendris en le voyant allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, dessinant le sapin. Celui-ci a entendu ses parents descendre et se retourne, tout sourire.

-**Bonjour papa, bonjour dad, **dit Sakyo en se relevant pour venir vers ses parents.

-**Bonjour mon ange, **répond l'empereur dragon tandis que son petit-ami prend leur fils dans ses bras. **Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? **

-**Je sais pas vraiment, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps en dessinant… **avoue le petit garçon en se grattant la nuque. **J'étais tellement impatient qu'on décore le sapin, je me suis réveillé à 9H et comme vous étiez pas encore réveillés, j'ai décidé de descendre dessiner un peu. **

-**Tu n'as pas à te justifier mon ange, tu fais ce que tu veux, **rétorque le vert. **Il va falloir prendre encore un petit peu ton mal en patience cependant, on décorera le sapin après le déjeuner. **

Sakyo hoche la tête, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, et descend des bras de son dad pour aller récupérer son carnet à dessin et son critérium. Tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner, le petit garçon montre son dessin à Kyoya. Son sapin est simpliste, clairement pas réaliste, mais ça reste un très beau dessin pour un enfant de son âge. Évidemment, le lion est très fier de son petit artiste et ne se prive pas de lui dire, même si ça le fait rougir comme une pivoine.

Quelques heures plus tard, le déjeuner passé et tout le monde étant passé par l'étape douche, il est enfin l'heure de décorer ce pauvre petit sapin tout nu. Kyoya et Ryuga vont chercher les décos de Noël, qu'ils ont récupéré la veille puis stocké dans le garage, tandis que leur fils trépigne d'impatience. Il a tellement hâte de décorer ce sapin, le tout premier sapin qu'il va décorer de sa vie !

-**Bon, on le fait de quelle couleur cette année ? **Demande Kyoya en déposant les deux cartons qu'il portait avec précaution.

-**L'année dernière il était bleu et argenté, mais j'avoue que je sais pas quelles couleurs mettre cette année, **reconnait le dragon en déposant à son tour les deux cartons qu'il portait.

-**Toi mon ange, tu voudrais quelles couleurs pour les décorations du sapin ? **Demande le vert en se tournant vers Sakyo.

-**Bah je sais pas… **répond le petit garçon. **On met quoi comme couleurs sur un sapin normalement ? **

-**Eh bien, dans les cartons il y a des décorations de plusieurs couleurs. Du rouge, du doré, du blanc, du bleu et de l'argenté, **énumère Ryuga. **Traditionnellement, ça tourne plutôt autour du rouge et du doré, mais on peut faire comme on veut. **

Sakyo tourne la tête vers le sapin, puis vers ses parents, et semble soudain plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ses parents le regardent avec curiosité, supposant qu'il hésite juste énormément ou qu'il essaie de visualiser autant qu'il peut à quoi ça pourrait ressembler sur le sapin. Puis, d'un seul coup, leur fils se met à sourire et sautille jusqu'à eux avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a eu l'idée du siècle.

-**Rouge et blanc ! Je veux qu'on le fasse rouge et blanc ! **S'exclame le petit garçon avec toute son assurance.

-**Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle une décision irrévocable, **glousse Ryuga. **On peut savoir pourquoi rouge et blanc ? Ce sera très bien, mais tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir eu une illumination soudaine. **

-**Hihi, c'est parce que ça me fait penser à vous, **répond Sakyo avec un grand sourire, laissant ses parents un peu perdus.

-**Nous… ? **Répète Kyoya, complètement largué. **Comment ça ? **

-**Vos cheveux ! **S'empresse d'expliquer son fils, le même sourire illuminant son teint toujours blafard. **Toi dad, ta couleur elle ressemble à celle du sapin, du coup si on décore le sapin en rouge et blanc, ça fera comme les cheveux de papa ! **

Ryuga et Kyoya restent quelques secondes sans rien dire avant d'exploser de rire. C'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on leur fait la réflexion, mais faut croire qu'ils oublient d'une année sur l'autre. En même temps, je comprends qu'ils oublient, parce que si on leur sort ça chaque année, ça doit être sacrément casse-couilles. Mais bon, si ça vient de leur petit garçon, alors c'est mignon.

-**Haha, alors c'était ça ton illumination mon ange ? **Demande Kyoya, une fois son rire calmé.

-**Oui, c'était ça, **répond le petit garçon, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que ça a de drôle. **Pourquoi vous rigolez avec papa ? C'est…c'est stupide comme raisonnement, c'est ça… ?**

-**Mais non, bien sûr que non, mon ange, **le rassure l'empereur dragon en lui caressant doucement la tête. **C'est drôle, parce que c'est pas la première fois qu'on nous fait la réflexion à propos de nos cheveux et des couleurs de Noël. Il est pas du tout stupide ton raisonnement mon ange, il est adorable. Mais…et toi ? **

-**Euuuuh…zut, j'y ai pas pensé… **avoue Sakyo en rougissant.

-**Tu sais mon ange, je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, **rétorque le lion avec un sourire en coin. **Tes cheveux sont rouges et blancs, comme ceux de papa. **

-**Mais c'est pas le même rouge et le même blanc… **fait remarquer son fils, un peu contrarié que tout ne se passe pas comme il aimerait. **Mon rouge il est plus foncé, et mes mèches blanches elles ont des reflets bleus bizarres… **

-**Hé, c'est pas grave mon ange, **lui dit Ryuga en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. **Tu sais, les boules de Noël rouges sont rarement rouge sang comme ma mèche, elles sont plutôt rouge comme tes cheveux. Et dans toutes les boules qu'il y a dans les cartons, il y a des boules majoritairement blanches, mais en verre. Du coup, elles ont des reflets bleus. Tu vois, tout va bien. Il sera parfait ce sapin. **

La légère contrariété de Sakyo disparait alors instantanément et il se remet à sourire de manière enjouée. Kyoya quant à lui est déjà parti chercher les cartons qu'il reste à ramener. Pendant qu'il est donc occupé à ramener les cartons restant, plus gros que les quatre déjà dans le salon, eh bien son petit-ami et leur fils vont partir à la recherche des boules de Noël de la bonne couleur. Non, ce n'est pas écrit sur le côté des cartons, mais ça devrait parce que c'est plus pratique comme ça. Heureusement, les boules de Noël ont le mérite d'être très bien rangées dans les cartons, bien emballées dans divers papiers journaux et autres papier bulle pour les protéger, et elles sont surtout triées par couleur. Ryuga part quelques secondes dans la cuisine, le temps de récupérer un couteau pour couper le scotch qui ferme les cartons, et revient rapidement pour ouvrir ces petits cartons restés scellés pendant près d'un an. Y allant donc au pifomètre, le blanc ouvre un premier carton et tombe sur les boules blanches. Bingo, du premier coup ! Maintenant, reste à trouver les boules rouges.

-**Alors, ça va, vous trouvez ? **Demande le vert en revenant avec deux gros cartons qui font qu'on ne le voit pratiquement pas derrière, et une troisième plus petit posé au sommet.

-**J'ai trouvé les boules blanches, maintenant j'essaie de deviner dans quel carton sont les rouges, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Si ça se trouve, elles sont dans le dernier carton, **rétorque son compagnon, désignant d'un léger mouvement de tête le carton au sommet de la pile qu'il porte.

-**Pas faux, **reconnait l'empereur dragon avant de se relever. **Tu veux pas de l'aide avec tes cartons d'ailleurs ? **

-**Je suis pas contre. Récupère le dernier carton qui contient des boules s'il te plait, j'ai peur qu'il glisse. Bon, les boules sont protégées normalement, mais mieux vaut pas tenter le Diable, comme dirait ma mère. **

Le dragon vient donc vers Kyoya et récupère le plus petit carton, qu'il pose avec les autres. Le vert pose ensuite les deux gros cartons qu'il portait, qui contiennent toutes les autres décorations pour la maison, ainsi que les guirlandes et cimiers pour le sapin. Ils ne sont pas si lourds que ça et ne contiennent rien de très fragile, mais avec le petit carton tout léger qui était auparavant au sommet de la pile, Kyoya n'était pas vraiment serein pour poser les cartons. C'est bon hein, il a pété assez de boules de Noël comme ça !

-**J'arrive pas à me décider… **soupire Ryuga devant ses quatre cartons pas encore ouverts. **Je cherche juste le carton avec les boules rouges, j'ai l'impression de faire le choix le plus important de ma vie. C'est complètement débile…**

-**Promis, cette année on écrit la couleur des boules sur les cartons pour que ça ne t'arrive pas l'année prochaine ! **Lui crie son petit-ami depuis la cuisine, prenant lui aussi un couteau pour découper le scotch des gros cartons de son côté.

-**Pour ça, va falloir ouvrir tous les cartons, histoire de savoir quelle couleur est dans quel carton ! **Réplique le blanc, gloussant à moitié.

-**C'est un sacrifice nécessaire, **ricane Kyoya, revenant dans le salon.

Ryuga ricane à son tour et met ainsi fin à son dilemme, puisque de toute façon il finira par ouvrir tous les cartons. Il ouvre donc le carton des boules argentées, puis celui des boules rouges (Bingo !), celui des boules bleues et enfin celui des boules dorées. En même temps, Kyoya ouvre les deux cartons avec les autres décorations. Roh putain, va falloir faire les décos extérieures aussi ! Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, ça c'est dans des cartons qui vont rester dans le garage pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, le lion sort les guirlandes qu'ils vont mettre sur le sapin tandis que son fils déballe les boules blanches et rouges avec Ryuga. Le tri ce sera plus tard, parce qu'évidemment ils vont pas mettre TOUTES les boules sur ce malheureux sapin.

-**Ryu, une guirlande à LED blanche, une à LED rouge et une rouge basique, ça ira ? **Demande Kyoya, en pleine exploration d'un des cartons.

-**Ouais, ce sera bien, **répond le dragon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le petit sourire en coin de Ryuga vient en réalité de la petite bouille émerveillée de Sakyo, qui découvre avec joie toutes les boules contenues dans les deux cartons. Il n'ose pas beaucoup les toucher, de peur de les casser, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles ! Sans plus attendre, la décoration du sapin peut commencer, et la première étape c'est de mettre les guirlandes. Le plus compliqué là-dedans, c'est de gérer la longueur pour que les prises des guirlandes à LED se retrouvent près des prises dans le mur. Bon, avec la force de l'habitude, Kyoya sait très bien gérer ça. Les guirlandes en place sur le sapin, c'est au tour des boules. Comme Sakyo est petit, il se charge de faire le bas du sapin pendant que ses parents décorent le haut. Le petit garçon est extrêmement prudent avec les boules fragiles, ayant peur de les casser, et les place sur les branches du sapin en essayant de rendre le tout le plus harmonieux possible.

Quand le sapin est entièrement garni de boules rouges et blanches, il ne reste plus que le cimier à mettre. Après mûres réflexions, Ryuga et Kyoya ont choisi de mettre le cimier blanc, qui représente un gros flocon de neige.

-**J'espère que cette année, le cimier va pas faire son relou et tenir correctement sur la cime du sapin, **marmonne le vert. **C'est quand même son rôle à la base. **

-**L'année dernière, le cimier était un peu lourd pour la cime du sapin, du coup on a été obligés de l'attacher avec une des guirlandes pour qu'il tienne droit, **explique Ryuga à leur fils, qui ne comprend pas de quoi son dad parle.

-**Et c'était bien énervant ! **Réplique le lion. **Bon, ça devrait aller cette année. Le cimier est plus léger et la cime plus solide.**

-**Je pense aussi, oui. Mais hé, tu crois sérieusement que tu vas le mettre sur le sapin cette année ? **Ricane le blanc.

-**Hein ? Comment ça ?**

-**Dis-moi mon ange, tu as envie de mettre le cimier sur le sapin ? **Demande le dragon à leur fils, ignorant totalement la réflexion de Kyoya. **Comme ça, c'est toi qui termineras le sapin. **

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminent immédiatement et il fait « oui » de la tête, tendant les mains vers le cimier que Kyoya tient. Le vert glousse et donne le cimier à son fils. Bien sûr qu'il comptait laisser Sakyo mettre le cimier sur le sapin, mais sur le moment il n'a pas compris ce que voulait dire Ryuga. En même temps, c'était un peu bizarre sa manière de l'interpeler… Sakyo étant trop petit pour atteindre la cime du sapin, l'empereur dragon le prend dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse installer le cimier. Une fois que le cimier flocon est installé, Kyoya allume les guirlandes et se recule pour observer le résultat avec son petit-ami et son fils.

-**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? **Demande le lion avec un petit sourire fier.

-**C'est trop beau ! **S'exclame Sakyo, des étoiles scintillant dans ses yeux comme des guirlandes de Noël. **J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ! C'est le plus beau sapin de Noël que j'ai jamais vu ! Euh…en même temps j'en ai pas vu beaucoup, mais bon ça compte quand même. **

-**Il est magnifique cette année notre sapin, **rajoute Ryuga. **Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, il faut finir de décorer la maison. Et il va falloir décorer dehors aussi. **

-**Je te préviens, ça caille dehors, j'ai pas envie d'y aller ! **Râle Kyoya.

-**Tu sais parfaitement que je suis super frileux, **rétorque le blanc, faisant comprendre à son compagnon qu'il ne veut pas y aller non plus.

-**Bon okay, on fait un pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Celui qui perd va dehors.**

-**Okay, ça me va. **

Et Sakyo regarde avec amusement ses parents faire un pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour décider qui ira mettre les décorations dehors. Malheureusement pour Kyoya, c'est lui qui perd. Plus le choix, il va devoir aller se les cailler à l'extérieur. Soupirant, l'adolescent monte à l'étage pour chercher de quoi se couvrir tandis que son petit-ami et leur fils fouillent les cartons de décorations pour choisir ce qu'ils vont mettre et à quel endroit. C'est sûr, ils s'amusent bien plus que Kyoya eux. En parlant de lui, le vert redescend les escaliers, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, va dans le garage récupérer le carton des décorations extérieures puis sort en trainant des pieds. Il aime pas le froid, c'est comme ça, mais bon, il a perdu alors c'est lui qui y va.

Restés à l'intérieur, Ryuga et Sakyo sont bien occupés chacun de leur côté. Pendant que le dragon décore les étagères et les tables avec divers petits objets et quelques guirlandes, son fils est en train d'écrire sur les cartons avec un marqueur indélébile que lui a confié son papa. Comme c'est de l'indélébile, le petit garçon se concentre pour écrire sans faire de fautes. Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit ? Les couleurs des boules de chaque carton évidemment ! Une fois toutes les couleurs inscrites sur les cartons, Sakyo trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Une idée lui vient alors : dessiner sur les cartons. Sur le carton des boules blanches, il dessine un petit flocon, sur celui des boules dorées, il dessine une étoile filante, et ainsi de suite. Le carton des boules rouges a le droit à un petit cadeau avec un joli nœud, celui des boules bleus se retrouve avec un petit bonhomme de neige, et pour finir, le carton des boules argentées est maintenant orné d'un petit sapin. Satisfait, Sakyo se relève alors et rejoint l'empereur dragon pour l'aider à décorer. C'est le premier Noël du petit garçon, et il sent que c'est déjà sa fête préférée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kyoya revient à l'intérieur de la maison en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Il fait vraiment froid dehors, preuve en est qu'il a le nez tout rouge d'un seul coup. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'il neige dans les jours suivant. En entendant le vert rentrer, son fils se jette pratiquement sur lui.

-**On a tout bien décoré la maison avec papa, tu vas voir c'est trop beau, **dit-il avec fierté.

-**Haha, je n'en doute pas mon ange, **répond Kyoya en enlevant son manteau. **Moi aussi j'ai bien travaillé dehors, mais je te montrerai ce soir. Ce sera plus joli. **

-**Alors mon cœur, pas trop congelé ? **Raille le blanc, appuyé contre un mur du couloir.

-**C'est ça, rigole espèce de saleté, **ricane le lion. **J'ai hâte de t'y voir l'année prochaine, ça va être beau tiens !**

Les deux amants se regardent alors avec moquerie, mais aussi avec une tendresse que seuls eux, et leur fils, sont capables de déceler. Après s'être bien raillé chacun leur tour, le blanc et le vert s'embrassent tendrement, mais le baiser est interrompu un peu prématurément par les éclats de rire de Sakyo.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mon ange ? **Demande Kyoya, qui ne voit absolument pas ce qui pourrait faire rire son fils.

-**Hahahaha, au-dessus de ta tête dad ! **S'exclame le petit garçon, virant doucement au rouge à force de rigoler.

Levant un sourcil curieux, le lion regarde au-dessus de lui…et ne remarque que maintenant la branche de gui pendue dans l'encadrement de porte qui fait la jonction entre le couloir de l'entrée et le salon.

-**J'en reviens pas, t'as osé foutre une branche de gui ici et m'embrasser dessous, **soupire Kyoya. **J'ai l'impression d'être dans un téléfilm débile de Noël.**

-**Roooh, mais c'est joli le gui, même si c'est une plante parasite, **ricane le dragon avant de tourner la tête pour s'adresser à son fils. **Tu vois mon ange, je t'avais bien dit que ce serait facile de le convaincre de s'embrasser sous du gui ! **

-**Tu m'as convaincu de rien du tout, je l'avais même pas vue cette branche de gui ! **Réplique le vert en tapant l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami pour le faire taire. **Pff, allez montre-moi ce que vous avez fait toi et notre fils pendant je mourrais de froid dehors. **

Ryuga se frotte la tête à l'endroit où Kyoya l'a frappé, même s'il n'a absolument pas mal, et continue de ricaner. Comme d'habitude, le blader de Léone lâche l'affaire et se contente de soupirer pour faire comprendre à son compagnon que ce dernier le fatigue. Le blanc continue encore et toujours de ricaner mais embrasse son petit-ami pour se faire pardonner d'être chiant, puis fait signe à Sakyo de venir vers lui. Le petit garçon, qui était en train de bien rigoler de son côté, sautille joyeusement vers son papa et s'accroche à sa main pour faire le tour de la maison maintenant entièrement décorée. Évidemment, le petit garçon est très fier de montrer à Kyoya tout ce qu'il a fait, surtout ses petits dessins sur les cartons des boules de Noël. Comment voulez-vous ne pas fondre devant tant de mignonnerie ?

Une fois le soir venu et le soleil ayant laissé place à la lune dans le ciel, Sakyo a très envie de voir à quoi ressemblent les décorations extérieures et le fait savoir. À peine le dîner terminé, le petit garçon fonce dans sa chambre pour s'habiller chaudement et revient se planter devant ses parents. Ryuga et Kyoya ne veulent pas faire attendre leur fils trop longtemps et se dépêchent donc de se couvrir pour sortir. L'avant de la maison est maintenant illuminé par des guirlandes d'extérieur, pas trop pour éviter de faire « too much » mais assez pour que ce soit assez festif. Comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre, Ryuga et Kyoya voient les yeux de leur petit garçon s'illuminer. Sakyo a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. C'est tellement beau tout ça ! Mais bon, c'est qu'il fait froid quand même, alors la petite famille ne tarde pas à rentrer dans la maison. Alors qu'il enlève son manteau et le range, Sakyo se met à penser à ses futurs cadeaux. C'est vrai, à Noël on fait une liste de cadeaux qu'on aimerait recevoir…mais le petit garçon ne sait absolument pas quoi demander. Il a déjà tout pour être heureux, rien que le fait de fêter Noël cette année avec ses parents est un cadeau pour lui. Non, il n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait demander… Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Il trouvera peut-être des idées dans les jours suivants, ou peut-être que ses parents ont déjà des idées de leur côté. Peu importe au fond. Noël est déjà un cadeau en lui-même pour Sakyo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, et nous sommes maintenant le 15 décembre. Il ne reste plus que dix jours avant Noël, mais ce qui occupe complètement l'esprit de Sakyo aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a neigé ! Il neigeait déjà quelques jours auparavant, mais la neige ne tenait pas. Cependant, cette nuit, la neige a enfin décidé de bien tenir et le jardin de la maison est tout blanc, recouvert par une belle couche de poudreuse. Derrière la baie vitrée, Sakyo trépigne, emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe au cou, un bonnet sur la tête et des gants aux mains. Il attend simplement ses parents pour sortir, mais à son goût, ils en mettent du temps. C'est la première fois que le petit garçon peut aller dans la neige, il a tellement hâte ! Quand il était à l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir courir dans la neige et devait uniquement se contenter de la regarder tomber et recouvrir le sol depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Quand ENFIN ses parents le rejoignent, Sakyo se met à sautiller dans tous les sens, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir sortir. Ryuga et Kyoya le regardent avec amusement s'agiter dans tous les sens et se dépêchent d'ouvrir la baie vitrée pour que leur fils puisse aller profiter de la neige du jardin. L'excitation de Sakyo laisse place à de la curiosité quand il met les pieds dans la poudreuse. C'est froid, il le sent même à travers ses bottes et ses chaussettes, et ça fait un drôle de bruit quand il marche dedans. Finalement, après un petit instant de silence, il se met à rire et commence à courir dans le jardin avec joie. Certes, il fait froid, mais la découverte de la neige réchauffe visiblement le petit garçon.

-**Eh bah, elle tient bien la neige cette année, **constate Kyoya en mettant une main nue dans la neige.

-**Je confirme, elle a l'air de très bien se tenir, **ajoute le dragon en faisant une boule de neige dans ses mains, ou plutôt dans ses gants.

Sans attendre, Ryuga lance la boule de neige sur son petit-ami, qui était en train de remettre ses gants. Kyoya lui lance un regard outré, du genre « T'as osé, FDP ? » et ça part en bataille de boule de neige dans laquelle Sakyo s'incruste avec enthousiasme. Tandis que Ryuga reste assez statique, il a peur de glisser sur une plaque de verglas camouflée sous la poudreuse, son petit-ami lui court dans tous les sens, comme leur fils. Au pire, si l'un des deux se vautre, sa chute sera amortie par la couche de poudreuse. Finalement, agacé par la précision de Kyoya, qui lui en met littéralement plein la tronche, le blanc court vers son petit-ami et le plaque au sol en ricanant.

-**Hé ho, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **S'exclame le lion, à moitié mort de rire. **On fait une bataille de boules de neige, pas un match de rugby ! **

-**Ah bon ? Ah merde, j'avais cru, **répond Ryuga, toujours en train de ricaner.

-**Pff, t'es vraiment con chéri, **glousse Kyoya avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

-**Ouaiiiiiiis, câlin ! **S'écrie Sakyo en se jetant sur le dos de l'empereur dragon.

Ryuga sursaute, ce qui lui fait rompre son baiser avec Kyoya, puis éclate de rire en voyant le petit garçon accroché à son dos avec un grand sourire. Après un gros câlin collectif, les trois rentrent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. S'allonger dans la neige, c'est le meilleur moyen d'attraper rapidement un bon gros rhume, alors hop hop hop ! Tout le monde au chaud, et on se fait couler un thé, un café, un chocolat chaud ou n'importe quelle boisson chaude, tant que ça réchauffe c'est bon.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kyoya s'affaire dans la cuisine avec Sakyo. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, chaque année, pour Noël, Kyoya fait des sablés, et il compte bien s'y tenir cette année aussi. Bien sûr, dès qu'il l'a dit à Sakyo, le petit garçon a insisté pour l'aider à les faire, et son dad a accepté immédiatement. Le dessin et la pâtisserie, ce sont les deux activités qui les rapprochent tous les deux. Mais bon, cette fois ils ne seront pas que tous les deux. Oui, Ryuga aussi va aider, et en fait il a pas vraiment eu le choix. Son petit-ami en a un peu marre de le voir se tourner les pouces, et puis de toute façon ça ne dérange pas le dragon. C'est pas qu'il aime pas la pâtisserie, c'est qu'il est pas aussi doué que Kyoya, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en fait presque jamais. Et puis, qu'on se le dise, Ryuga est quand même ravi de pouvoir passer un moment complice avec son compagnon et leur fils.

-**Alors… La farine, le beurre, les œufs, le sucre, le sel… **énumère le lion en désignant chacun des ingrédients sur le plan de travail. **C'est bon, j'ai rien oublié. **

-**On commence par quoi ? **Demande Ryuga en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-**Les mains ! Toujours commencer par se laver les mains ! **Répond immédiatement Sakyo en souriant.

-**C'est bien mon ange, tu as bien retenu ce que je t'ai dit, **dit le vert en caressant la tête de son petit garçon.

Sakyo récupère un marchepied, qui était tranquillement rangé dans un coin de la cuisine, et grimpe dessus pour se laver les mains dans l'évier. Oui, maintenant le petit garçon a un marchepied. C'est plus pratique que de devoir monter sur une chaise à chaque fois et la trainer dans tous les sens. Une fois que tout le monde s'est lavé les mains, Sakyo se plante devant le saladier et attend patiemment les instructions de son dad.

-**On met quoi en premier dad ? **Demande le petit garçon.

-**On met tout en même temps et on mélange avec les mains, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Très simple comme recette. On rajoutera les goûts après, pour l'instant il faut juste faire la base de la pâte. Je vais séparer les blancs des jaunes, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

-**Tu vas faire quoi avec les blancs, comme on a besoin que des jaunes ? **Lui demande l'empereur dragon, qui connait visiblement un peu la recette.

-**Je vais faire des meringues, **ricane le vert. **T'es content pas vrai ? **

-**Je suis content dès que tu décides de faire de la pâtisserie, mais là je suis particulièrement content oui, **répond le dragon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kyoya glousse en levant les yeux au ciel et attrape les œufs pour séparer les blancs des jaunes tandis que son petit-ami coupe le beurre en petits morceaux et que leur fils verse tous les autres ingrédients dans le saladier, c'est-à-dire la farine, le sucre et la pincée de sel. Ryuga rajoute ensuite le beurre coupé en morceaux, puis le lion ajoute les jaunes d'œuf, et maintenant il faut mélanger. Avec les mains. Et c'est le blanc qui s'y colle, même s'il n'aime pas ça. Encore une fois, son amant lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, et ça l'amuse de voir Ryuga faire la gueule parce qu'il doit littéralement mettre la main à la pâte. Il aime pas vraiment avoir des bouts de pâte collés aux mains, et on le comprend un peu. Sakyo regarde son papa faire avec curiosité et ne tarde pas lui aussi à mettre les mains à la pâte en rigolant. Après quelques minutes et beaucoup d'huile de coude, la pâte prend la forme d'une grosse boule homogène et ferme. Pendant que Ryuga et Sakyo se lavent les mains pour enlever la pâte collée dessus, Kyoya séparent la pâte en trois boules différentes puis les enveloppent dans des torchons, les déposent dans des petits bols et enfin les met au frigo. Plus qu'à laisser prendre une heure. Sakyo décide de repartir dessiner en attendant, Ryuga retourne dans le salon avec son fils et Kyoya reste dans la cuisine pour faire ses meringues en attendant que les petits pâtons prennent au frigo.

Une heure presque pile plus tard, Sakyo revient en sautillant dans la cuisine, rapidement suivi par le dragon. Au four, les meringues sont tranquillement en train de cuire et Kyoya les surveille à travers la vitre.

-**Dad, tu fais quoi ? **Lui demande son fils en s'asseyant près de lui.

-**Je surveille la cuisson des meringues, je veux qu'elles soient bien craquantes, **répond le vert en souriant. **Je pense que c'est bon d'ailleurs. **

Kyoya se relève et ouvre le four pour sortir les meringues. Il en pique une avec la pointe d'un couteau pour vérifier la cuisson, puis décolle toutes les meringues du papier sulfurisé sur lequel elles ont cuit et les dépose dans un bol. Dans le même temps, Ryuga sort les trois pâtons du frigo et enlève les torchons qui les entouraient. Les trois boules de pâte ont bien pris, plus qu'à ajouter les goûts, étaler la pâte, découper les formes et les faire cuire.

-**Dad, pourquoi tu as fait trois boules au fait ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Sakyo en regardant les trois pâtons qui reprennent doucement la température de l'air ambiant.

-**Pour faire trois goûts différents. On est trois, on va chacun choisir un goût, **répond le lion, déjà en train d'aligner des flacons remplis d'épices.

-**Moi il y a pas de suspense, tu sais déjà ce que je vais mettre pas vrai ? **Ricane l'empereur dragon.

-**De la cardamome et de l'anis étoilé, **réplique immédiatement Kyoya. **J'te connais par cœur !**

Effectivement, le blanc aime beaucoup le petit goût arrière-goût citronné de ces deux ingrédients. Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Kyoya porte son choix sur la cannelle, classique pour Noël mais il adore ça en même temps, et après beaucoup d'hésitation Sakyo finit par choisir le mélange d'épices qui sert normalement à faire du pain d'épices. Des sablés goût pain d'épices, il trouve que ce sera rigolo et sûrement très bon. Une fois les goûts incorporés aux pâtons, il faut les laisser encore un peu reposer à l'air ambiant afin qu'ils se réchauffent assez pour être travaillés. Occasion parfaite pour goûter les meringues, qui sont absolument parfaites : craquantes à l'extérieur et moelleuses à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes et une dizaine de meringues plus tard, les pâtons sont prêts à être étalés. Kyoya farine le plan de travail et les trois rouleaux à pâtisserie (oui, trois) pour que la pâte ne colle pas, et en avant pour l'étape la plus fastidieuse : abaisser la pâte pour qu'elle ne soit ni trop épaisse ni trop fine. Ryuga et Kyoya n'ont pas trop de mal à le faire, c'est pas la force qui leur manque, mais leur fils a un peu plus de mal. Malgré cela, il refuse l'aide de ses parents. Il veut le faire tout seul ! Et il y arrive, deux minutes après que ses parents aient terminé de leur côté. Et maintenant, on sort les emporte-pièces et on découpe les formes des sablés. Rapidement, des sablés en forme de sapins, d'étoiles, de petits bonhommes de pain d'épices et d'étoiles filantes s'alignent sur les plaques de cuisson. Une fois toute la pâte utilisée, Kyoya enfourne les plaques dans le four et c'est parti pour dix minutes de cuisson !

-**Tu surveilles bien, mon ange ? **Demande le vert en gloussant, voyant son fils se planter devant le four.

-**Oui dad ! **S'exclame le petit garçon. **Euh…ils seront cuits quand ? **

-**Dans dix minutes, **répond Kyoya. **Dis-moi juste quand ils seront bien dorés, d'accord ? **

Sakyo fait oui de la tête avec un grand sourire et des yeux tous pétillants, et reconcentre immédiatement son attention sur le four. Ryuga et Kyoya le regardent en souriant, attendris par l'enthousiasme de leur fils devant une mission aussi banale que surveiller les sablés dans le four. Environ dix minutes plus tard, le petit garçon se lève comme un ressort et saute sur son dad pour lui dire que les sablés sont devenus bien dorés. Le lion glousse, se lève, éteint le four puis l'ouvre pour récupérer les sablés. Après les avoir laissé refroidir, il les décolle de leurs papiers sulfurisés et les dispose en plusieurs couches sur une grande assiette, puis les saupoudre de sucre glace, et c'est fini ! Les sablés sont enfin prêts à être dégustés. Sakyo prend un des sablés au hasard, une étoile, et le goûte. C'est un des siens, goût pain d'épices, et il est délicieux. Ses joues deviennent immédiatement roses de bonheur, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. C'est sûr, le Noël de cette année a de grandes chances d'être leur plus beau Noël. Ils ont hâte de voir le visage de leur petit garçon quand ils lui offriront son cadeau.

**XXXXXXXX**

C'est enfin le grand jour, le jour J, le 25 décembre. En gros, c'est Noël ! Sakyo ne tient tellement pas en place qu'il se réveille à 8H du matin, mange le dernier chocolat de son calendrier, et se retrouve tellement surexcité qu'il fonce dans la chambre de ses parents et saute sur leur lit, riant aux éclats.

-**Allez, debout, debout ! **S'exclame le petit garçon. **C'est Noël ! **

-**On sait, on sait, **marmonne Kyoya, la tête dans son oreiller. **Il est surtout beaucoup plus tôt que ce dont j'ai l'habitude…**

-**Allez mon cœur, c'est Noël, **rétorque Ryuga en ricanant. **On ne va pas faire attendre notre petit garçon quand même ? **

-**C'est bon, ça va, je me lève, **dit le vert après avoir baillé puis embrassé son compagnon. **Je te préviens mon ange, c'est le seul jour de l'année où t'auras le droit de nous réveiller comme ça. Avec ton anniversaire, évidemment. **

-**J'ai bien compris, dad ! **Répond Sakyo en rigolant. **Allez, il faut ouvrir les cadeaux ! **

-**Haha, en parlant de ça… **ricane une nouvelle fois le dragon. **Viens ici mon ange.**

Curieux, Sakyo s'approche de son papa et éclate de rire quand ce dernier le prend dans ses bras et lui couvre les yeux avec ses mains.

-**Mais papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demande le petit garçon, toujours mort de rire.

-**Ton cadeau c'est une surprise, et il était trop gros pour l'emballer, alors je compte bien te cacher les yeux ! **Répond le blanc.

Ryuga se lève alors, portant Sakyo dans ses bras tout en lui cachant les yeux, et regarde son petit-ami avec amusement. Le vert glousse et embrasse son compagnon rapidement, le suivant pour descendre jusqu'au salon. Leur fils est très impatient de voir à quoi ressemble son cadeau si gros qu'on ne peut pas l'emballer. Les cadeaux ne sont pas vraiment importants pour lui, même s'il laisse paraître le contraire, mais là sa curiosité est piquée. Arrivé dans le salon, Ryuga pose Sakyo devant la baie vitrée, les mains toujours sur ses yeux. Le petit garçon trépigne, l'impatience à son paroxysme.

-**Tu es prêt mon ange ? **Lui demande Ryuga.

-**Oui ! Allez papa, je veux voir mon cadeau ! **Répond Sakyo. **S'il te plaiiiiiit ! **

L'empereur dragon ricane légèrement, puis enlève ses mains. Le regard de Sakyo tombe alors sur une balançoire flambant neuve, dont l'un des poteaux est décoré d'un joli nœud rouge. Le petit garçon reste bouche bée. Ses parents se sont relevés après que lui se soit couché pour monter la balançoire dans le jardin ? En pleine nuit ? Pas étonnant que son dad ait rechigné à se lever. Elle est tellement belle cette balançoire en plus. Un si gros cadeau, rien que pour lui ? Il a la sensation de rêver.

-**Alors mon ange, ça te plait ? **Demande Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

-**Oui ! Oui, dad ! **S'exclame son fils, les yeux humides. **Je vais pouvoir faire de la balançoire dans le jardin, comme chez papi Kay ! C'est trop bien ! **

-**On est contents que ça te plaise mon ange, c'était le but, **dit Ryuga en lui caressant la tête.

-**Je suis…je suis tellement heureux, **ajoute le petit garçon, quelques larmes de joie s'échappant de ses yeux. **C'est…encore plus beau que dans mes rêves ! Oh, papa, dad, merci ! Je vous aime tellement, je vous aime plus que tout au monde ! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie !**

Sakyo se retourne vers ses parents, pleurant de joie avec un grand sourire et se jette dans leurs bras. Ryuga et Kyoya se jettent un petit regard gêné, se rendant compte qu'ils ont tous les deux viré au rouge. C'est la même chose à chaque fois que leur fils leur dit qu'il les aime, ils rougissent. Ils ont pas encore bien l'habitude. Finalement, ils gloussent tous les deux discrètement et s'embrassent rapidement tout en serrant leur petit garçon contre eux. Parfois, ils se disent que Sakyo est tellement adorable, tellement mignon qu'ils ne méritent même pas de l'avoir auprès d'eux, mais ils se trouvent très vite débiles d'avoir pensé ça. Ce n'est pas une question de le mériter, ils l'ont pour fils et c'est une chance. Et d'avoir réussi à rendre le tout premier Noël de leur fils aussi merveilleux pour lui, ça les rend encore plus heureux que n'importe quoi au monde. C'est leur plus beau Noël à eux aussi. Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous voulez savoir où sont les cadeaux de Ryuga et Kyoya ? Mais enfin…leur cadeau, ils l'ont actuellement dans leurs bras. N'est-ce pas évident ?

_The End_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin de l'OS ! Il était long ! XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Je pense qu'ils trouvent cet OS super niais et qu'ils sont trop OOC ! _**

**_Kyoya : Bravo Sherlock ! -_-_**

**_Moi : M'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, c'était trop mignon bordel ! TTvTT_**

**_Ryuga : Franchement, c'est bien parce que c'est Noël._**

**_Moi : Voilà, t'as tout compris Ryu ! X)_**

**_Chris : Et du coup, vous avez demandé quoi à Noël ?_**

**_Ryuga : Rien, j'avais pas d'idée._**

**_Kyoya : Une nouvelle dignité pour remplacer la mienne, que Wonder a tuée._**

**_Moi : Même pas vrai ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Tu dois pas aller déjeuner ce midi dans ta famille toi ?_**

**_Moi : Ah si, oups ! Bon bah je me dépêche ! Pour le chapitre 4 de « Mon réconfort », on se retrouve vendredi dans l'après-midi ! Allez bye ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : J'ai envie de fraisier moi…_**

**_Moi : Oh mon Diable, ça recommence ! XD_**

**_Chris : *mort de rire*_**

**_Ryuga : *facepalm*_**

**_Kyoya : … ?_**

**_Moi : Allez, joyeux Noël fidèles lecteurs ! *3*_**


End file.
